Beijo Roubado
by Hermione Burkhardt
Summary: Nick e Adalind estão discutindo há uma hora, por Nick não ter avisado á Adalind que ele iria chegar tarde em casa. Depois que Trubel desafia Nick a ele calar Adalind, como Nick vai calar a ex-hexeinbest ?


_**Eu : Voltei, amores ! E, como prometido... aqui está minha primeira fic Nicklind ! *solta fogos***_

 _ **Nick : *Engole em seco***_

 _ **Eu : Se deu mal, Nickie ! *solto uma sonora gargalhada* Avisei que tu ia se ver comigo !*risada demoníaca***_

 _ **Nick : Eu e minha boca grande... *resmunga***_

 _ **Eu : Ah é ? Continua resmungando e penso se na minha próxima fic vou ser tão misericordiosa assim com a Trubel ! *sorri sacana***_

 _ **Nick : Ah não, você não se atreveria a matar sua Grimm favorita, Mione !*ameaçador***_

 _ **Eu : Ui, que medo !**_

 **Nota da autora : É isso aí, galera ! Decidi fugir um pouco do meu padrão das fics Trubnick e... decidi postar minha primeira shortfic Nicklind !*solta fogos* Eu sei, eu tinha prometido há um tempão, mas ´um saco quando a criatividade foge da gente ç.ç E há tempos eu estava com vontade de postar uma fic Nicklind, só pra ver se eu ia conseguir escrever sobre os dois(rsrs), então, aqui estou ! E espero que gostem da fic ^^**

 **Sumário : Nick e Adalind estão discutindo há uma hora, por Nick não ter avisado á Adalind que ele estava bem agora. Depois que Trubel desafia Nick a ele calar Adalind, o que Nick vai aprontar agora ?**

 **Disclaimer : Grimm não me pertence *chora* Toda a história e seus personagens pertencem a seus maravilhosos criadores. Só estou escrevendo isso apenas por diversão.**

Beijo Roubado

Adalind estava começando a ficar nervosa, mesmo enquanto balançava Kelly no colo. Nick estava fora, resolvendo um caso com Hank e Nick tinha dito que não ia demorar tanto assim, se ele saísse vivo do caso. Nick também tinha pedido á Trubel e a Adalind para as duas olharem Kelly e que, por favor, não se matassem. Nick sabia mais do que bem o que era um Grimm ficar sozinho com uma Hexeinbest. Ou uma ex-Hexeinbest.

Trubel e Adalind tentavam se dar bem apenas por Nick e porque Trubel não queria que Nick ficasse chateado com ela, por ela ainda acreditar que Adalind ainda é do lado negro.-Então, Adalind... Parece que ser mãe mudou mesmo você, não foi ?-Trubel tentara começar uma conversa com Adalind, procurando parecer amigável. Nossa, quem diria que a última coisa que ela ficaria amiga seria de uma ex-hexeinbest.-Pois é, Trubel. Acho que ser mãe do Kelly me fez bem mesmo. O Nick te disse quando voltaria ? -Caraca, pra quem até alguns meses atrás estava querendo tirar o Grimm do Nick, a Adalind está mesmo preocupada com ele, Trubel pensou, dando uma risadinha.

-Sei não, Adalind . Mas eu tenho uma vaga ideia de que ele está chegando em 3, 2...-Ela riu ao ouvir a porta abrir e ver Nick entrar, todo sujo. Nossa, o que aconteceu com ele agora ?!-Wow Nick, o que aconteceu agora ?!-Trubel perguntou a Nick, espantada, ao ver Nick tão nervoso assim. Bom, ela nunca vira Nick tão nervoso assim, desde que eles descobriram que mataram a mãe dele.-Wesens, Trubel, foi isso !-Respondeu Nick, de mal humor, indo para o banheiro. Até Adalind se assustou ao ver como Nick estava tão furioso, como agora.

-Nick, pelo amor de Deus, dá pra contar direito o que aconteceu ?! E você podia pelo menos ter...sei lá, mandado alguma mensagem para eu saber se você estava vivo ou não, não era ?! Por acaso tem alguma ideia do quanto me preocupei com você ?!-Adalind começara a gritar para Nick, nervosa, mas apenas ouvindo Nick bater a porta do banheiro, trancar a porta e abrir a torneira do chuveiro, furioso.

É, talvez um banho acalme mesmo o Nick, ele tem estado bipolar até demais esses dias., Adalind pensou melhor, indo tirar Kelly do berço, já que o bebê acordara com a gritaria dos dois. Foi quando Nick saiu do banheiro, vestindo apenas uma calça jeans, com o cabelo molhado e indo pegar uma camiseta, achando uma camiseta azul e a vestindo. (N/A: Sexy 3 )

-Isso vai ser divertido. Nem duvido nada como o Nick vai acabar com essa gritaria toda. -Pensou Trubel, dando uma risadinha baixa, ao ver Nick e Adalind começarem a discutir.

-Será que dá pra parar de gritar um segundo, Adalind ? Minha cabeça vai explodir, sabia ?!-Nick gritou, nervoso, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ai caramba, aquilo não ia acabar bem... Desde quando ele ficara tão furioso assim ?

-Vem me fazer calar então, Nick !-Adalind gritou, de imediato, só depois percebendo a burrice que tinha feito. Essa não, sério mesmo que o Nick ia calar ela como ela estava pensando ? Ele não se atreveria !

-Vai lá, Nick, masculinidade tá em jogo!-Trubel sussurrou pra Nick, se segurando pra não soltar uma risada. Caramba, aquilo estava mesmo divertido !

Nick nem pensou duas vezes. Com um assustador sorrisinho sacana, sorrisinho que até assustou Trubel e Adalind, diga-se de passagem, ele foi até Adalind, a segurou pela cintura e calou a ex-hexeinbest com um baita beijo. Quem te viu quem te vê, Nick Burkhardt, conseguiu desarmar sua ex-inimiga apenas com um baita beijo, Nick pensou, sem conseguir deixar de dar um sorrisinho, enquanto beijava Adalind.

-Calei ?- Nick perguntou a Adalind, aos sussurros e com um meio-sorrisinho sacana de lado. Ele sabia que ela tinha gostado. Trubel olhou de Adalind para Nick e olhou de volta para cada um dos dois. Nossa, ia ser tão divertido quando ela encontrasse o pessoal de novo, ela pensou, dando uma risadinha.

Adalind esperava que Nick fosse fazer tudo, até mesmo começar a tirar a blusa dela e dar um baita beijão nela. Mas a loira realmente não esperava aquilo. Bufando, ela virou de costas e, ainda sem olhar pra Nick, foi cuidar de Kelly, que estava chorando, com fome.

-Problemática.-Resmungou Nick, depois que Adalind se virou. A verdade era que agora ele não pensava em outra coisa, além de repetir o beijo com Adalind mais tarde. Espera... ele estava mesmo se apaixonando pela sua... ex-arqui-inimiga ?! Ai, caramba...-Uau, Nick, o que foi isso ?!-Trubel perguntou, se segurando para não soltar uma sonora gargalhada .

Nick nem prestava atenção no que Trubel falava, na verdade, ele nem se ligava que estava em casa ainda, com Trubel e... Adalind. Nossa.-Nem pense em abrir a boca pra o pessoal, Trubel. Vou levar o beijo para o túmulo !-Nick disse a Trubel, em voz baixa, tentando ficar sério, como sempre. Na realidade, Nick agora mal conseguia esconder o sorriso o dia todo, o que era...um bocado.. Assustador.

Foi quando Nick caiu na realidade : ele tinha se apaixonado por Adalind depois do beijo que deu nela.

-Nick gosta dela.-Trubel disse, agora baixinho, mas sem conseguir esconder uma risadinha. Tá aí algo que ela não via todo dia : um Grimm se apaixonar por uma ex-hexeinbest.

 _ **Eu : E... é isso, galera, fim de fic ! Como disse no começo, essa é minha primeira fic Nicklind, desculpem se ficou uma droga ç.ç**_

 _ **Nick : Claro que ficou uma droga, Mione, olha quem eu beijei !*nervoso***_

 _ **Eu : Eu avisei, Nickie, que se tu reclamasse mais um pouquinho, tu ia se dar mal na minha próxima fic u.u E não reclama, que eu poderia ter colocado tu beijando a Rosalee, Nickie u.u**_

 _ **Nick : Peraí, o que ?! Eu beijar a noiva do meu melhor amigo, a mesma que por acaso é minha amiga, depois da Trubel, que é minha melhor amiga no mundo todo ? Eu não sou o tipo de amigo que rouba a mulher do parceiro, Mione. *arqueia uma sobrancelha***_

 _ **Eu : Ai Nickie, eu tava brincando. Tu jura mesmo que eu ia escrever uma fic com tu e Rosalee como casal ?**_

 _ **Nick : Ufa, melhor assim. *olha sério pra Mione.***_

 **Nota da autora : Então é isso, galera, minha primeira fic Nicklind chegou ao fim ! Ficou boa ? Ruim ? Chata ? Oh, e quem o Nick lembrou ao dizer o ''problemática'' ? *risinhos* Vejo vcs na próxima fic *u***


End file.
